Mudblood
by valentina14
Summary: Kau ingin berteriak "Diamlah!" tapi bukan kata-kata yang muncul. Air matamu jatuh begitu cepat, secepat larimu meninggalkannya. Aku telah memperlihatkan sisi lemahku kepadanya. Semacam teaser buat fic-ku yang baru. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Mudblood**

Banyak hal yang tidak harus disampaikan dalam kata-kata.

Pertama-tama, hanya pandangan mata. Saling lewat, atau bahkan dari meja di Aula Besar, menatapnya yang begitu sulit diraih. Saling memandang, tanpa bicara. Terkadang ditambah dengan seulas seringai kecil.

Kau benci matanya.

Matanya seakan menusuk tulangmu. Menatapmu dengan tajam, seperti menyimpan ratusan rahasia di dalamnya. Seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu.

Dan bibirnya. Selalu dipenuhi seringai menyebalkan, dan keluar kata-kata pedas yang selalu kau benci. Kata-kata yang seolah merendahkannya, seolah kau begitu kotor. Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Dan _hanya _akan terucap dari mulutnya. Bibirnya terkulum menjadi suatu senyuman mengejek, seakan mengolok-ngolokmu yang tidak setinggi derajat mereka. Seakan kau begitu rendah.

Kadang kau membalasnya dengan makian dan kata-kata yang tak kalah pedas. Ia akan terus mencemoohmu, pandangan matanya seolah menelanjangimu.

Kau benci mulutnya.

Kau ingin berteriak, "Diamlah!" tapi bukan makian atau cemooh yang keluar, melainkan sebulir air mata yang mengalir dari ujung matamu. Kau tidak sadar, malah ia yang pertama kali melihat air mata itu menuruni pipimu.

Ia terdiam. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Ia hanya menatapmu lurus-lurus.

Dan kau berlari, pergi. Kau merasa begitu malu, merasa begitu lemah di depannya. Padahal itu bukan kesan yang kau harapkan saat berhadapan dengan musuh terbesarmu. Kau memaki dirimu sendiri, merutuki mengapa dirimu begitu bodoh. Mengapa menunjukkan kelemahannya hanya karena ia memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang sudah tak asing lagi. Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa, tapi kau menyadari bahwa itu salah.

Saat itu, kau benci dirimu sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, ia tak berubah. Tetap mencemoohmu dengan kata-kata yang sama. Tetap memandangmu dengan pandangan mata yang tajam dan sorot mata yang mengejek. Tapi kali ini kau menghiraukannya dan tidak memandang matanya. Kau tidak mau memandang orang itu lagi, setelah ia menangis di hadapannya.

Suatu hari ia datang, mencemoohmu seperti biasa, tapi kali sorot matanya lain. Dalam hati kau sudah menduga akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan kau benar.

Tiba-tiba ia mencengkram kerah jubahmu dan mendorongmu hingga melesak ke dinding. Wajah kalian begitu dekat, sehingga jika orang lain lewat, mereka akan menyangka kalian sedang berciuman.

"Balas aku, Granger." kau mendengarnya menggeram. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, terasa hangat mengenai wajahmu.

Kau terdiam selama sesaat. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu, kau mengangkat kepalamu. Kau balas menatapnya.

Tapi kau tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kau mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, terdiam. Ia terus menatapmu dengan pandangan memburu. Kalian saling pandang selama beberapa detik.

Lalu seolah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kau mendorongnya perlahan. Ia tak bergerak, tak melawan, matanya masih memandangmu, kau tahu itu. Ia terus mengikuti arah gerakmu.

Dengan tangan gemetar, kau menyentuh tangannya yang mencengkram jubahmu. Dingin sekali, seperti menyentuh salju yang mencair. Tapi tidak terbersit satu pun niat untuk menghangatkannya. Pikiran itu membuatmu jijik. Perlahan namun pasti, kau menggenggam tangannya, dengan cara ia menggenggam tanganmu. Kau memindahkannya dari jubahmu. Kalian tidak berhenti memandang.

Kau menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, kau melepas tanganmu dari tangannya, dan pergi meninggalkannya. Seolah sejak tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kau tidak menoleh ke belakang. Kau tidak tahu bahwa ia masih terdiam, menatap tangannya yang tadi tergenggam olehmu. Bertanya-tanya kenapa tanganmu terasa begitu hangat, begitu _pas _di tangannya. Ia masih seperti itu, sampai tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan beranjak pergi.

Seolah sejak tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Seminggu kemudian, kalian tetap menghiraukan masing-masing. Kalian tetap melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa, menikmati hari-hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas. Kalian saling menjauh. Seakan menjaga jarak. Bahkan kalian tidak saling memandang dan melupakan kebiasaan saling mengejek. Kalian seperti menganggap satu sama lain itu tidak eksis.

Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, tepat seminggu sebelum hari keberangkatan kereta dari Peron 9 ¾, sewaktu keduanya sudah melupakan kejadian waktu itu, dua ekor burung hantu terbang kearah berlawanan.

Masing-masing mengantar surat yang sama.

_Kepada Miss Granger yang baik,_

_Dengan sangat gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa Anda terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan di tahun terakhir anda ini. Kami mengucapkan selamat bagi Anda dan kami mengharapkan Anda akan menjadi contoh yang baik sebagai Ketua Murid dan dapat bekerja sama dengan Ketua Murid Laki-laki. Pemberitahuan selanjutnya terlampir._

_Untuk Mr Malfoy yang baik,_

_Dengan sangat gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa Anda terpilih menjadi __Ketua Murid Laki-laki di tahun terakhir anda ini. Kami mengucapkan selamat bagi Anda dan kami mengharapkan Anda akan menjadi contoh yang baik sebagai Ketua Murid dan dapat bekerja sama dengan Ketua Murid Perempuan. Pemberitahuan selanjutnya terlampir._

_

* * *

**(A/n) **_

Haii! Aku kembali.

Pertama, makasiiih banget yang udah review di **Only In Your Dreams, **sepi banget tuuh huhu... *meringkuk di pojokan. Ahahaha. Fic ini semacam teaser buat fic-ku yang baru, akan datang nanti. Belum tahu sih kapan di publishnya... mungkin abis **Its Always Been You **tamat kali yaa.

Judulnya **I Want You To Want Me**. Masih coming soon... Draconya bakal jadi bad-boy dan Hermione bakal nggak gampang nangis dan cengeng. Dia bakal ngebales kata-kata si Malfoy itu, jadi bakal banyak pertengkaran mereka ya, haha. Okeee, sabar aja ya hehehe.

Okay, review! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
